Question: In 24 years, Ben will be 4 times as old as he is right now. How old is he right now?
Explanation: We can use the given information to write down an equation about Ben's age. Let Ben's age be $b$ In 24 years, he will be $b + 24$ years old. At that time, he will also be $4 b$ years old. Writing this information as an equation, we get: $b + 24 = 4 b$ Solving for $b$ , we get: $3 b = 24$ $b = 8$.